


Between Us

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Light BDSM, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Safe Sane and Consensual, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been several years since the battles that changed the face of Fódlan, and as new balances settle across the continent, there are particular backroom dealings to be had with the Underground Lord, the King of Almyra, and the Archbishop of Seiros.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrisonersDilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/gifts).



“How would you do it, then? If you can’t teach people that their differences don’t matter, the land of their birth or their bloodlines-”

“You need to begin at the bottom, _friend_. All the injustices… Anyone living in poverty can’t even begin to think about other people when they’re too busy living hand-to-mouth. Get Byleth in there to inspire them all, for that matter.”

Byleth sighs, shouldering the door to her quarters open. The subtle scent of a spicy incense fills her nostrils as she enters the room, and the smell alone would tell her Claude is back if she hadn’t heard his voice. It’s been a long day, and she is tired, her feet hurt, and she wants rest. There - like most nights when they’re both home with her - sit Yuri and Claude, arguing over which direction things should take in Almyra and Fódlan. She cares about them both immensely, and remains guardedly optimistic about the way they have become close friends. It pleases her greatly, because she trusts them both in ways she can’t risk with anyone else. Not as the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, or the ruler of a unified Fódlan at any rate. The responsibilities still weigh heavy on her shoulders, even though it’s been several years in their new roles.

Claude stretches out on a low-armed couch, dressed half like a noble and half in casual attire; the half-cape is flung over the back of a deep chair opposite him, the golden fabric spilling almost to the floor. She smiles at the sight of him - and the rough stubble on his cheeks, proof he came here directly from his latest project. Across from him, pouring himself another cup of tea, is Yuri, looking faintly irritable. Then again, that is often Yuri’s default expression.

“And here she is,” Claude calls at the sight of her, his green eyes lighting up. His perpetual smile dims slightly, just for a moment, when he looks at her.

“Byleth?” Yuri turns, violet eyes narrowing with concern. “You don’t look well.”

“Just stressed.” She waves a hand, closing the door behind her and sliding the bolt home. “I need to relax. The meetings today took a toll on me I didn’t expect. Not a lot of breaks.” She leans against the door for a moment, closing her eyes. It’s good to be back in her room, able to stop being a leader, and just be a regular person again. At least as regular as she can ever be. “Between us, I just need a break.”

“Come here.” It’s Yuri who says it first, though Claude’s mouth is opening as if to say the same words; on other days, the command could have as easily come from him. She sways a little, torn between the appeal of it, and the desperate need to have thirty seconds as Byleth, nothing more and nothing less.

“I need a couple minutes,” she says, and Yuri nods, eyes flicking to Claude. “I’ll get out of this and be right back.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

It’s a routine the three of them are familiar with, tangled up in this messy and surprisingly easy relationship: after making decisions and helping guide Fódlan all day (and sometimes into the night), the last thing Byleth wants is more decision making. Claude and Yuri are all too happy to help her, and once she’s had a chance to settle, to shed the mantle of Archbishop - both figuratively and literally - she cedes control to them.

She walks back over once her regalia has been stripped off and hung for the morrow, and is back to being dressed in what passes for her casual clothing - black shorts and a black wrapped top with gold trim. She doesn’t bother with tights or shoes; she has a gut feeling they wouldn’t be long on if she did. Around her neck is a thick necklace, almost a collar - black and gold with a loop at the front, nested in the hollow of her throat. It’s the last cue they look for.

“Come here.” Claude this time, all lazy wildcat grace, and her eyes flick once to Yuri, then back to Claude. He pats his lap and she settles down, his arms curling around her. Yuri drifts over to sit beside them, hands sliding up Byleth’s legs.

“How are you today?” Yuri’s voice is sweet and easy, but it’s a question that demands an answer.

“Tired.”

One of Yuri’s fingers reaches up and tugs at the loop on the necklace, and it makes a soft rustling sound. She swallows.

“Answer properly. He’s been gone a very long time and you owe him far more respect than that.”

“Sorry,” she says, almost grudgingly. “Tired, _sir_.”

“Better.” Yuri smiles in that sly way that makes her insides go soft, and Claude’s dusky hands tangle in her hair, pull her mouth lazily to his. Yuri’s fingers don’t stop playing along her legs, and she lets her mind settle as Claude claims his due. She opens her mouth easily for him, breathing in his scent - musky, spicy, the faint taste of alcohol. He plunders her mouth and she is all too willing, Yuri’s hands creeping further up her thighs, gently stroking. Claude’s tongue tangles with hers and she makes a soft moan of pleasure. He makes a sound of delight, and one of his hands squeezes a breast. She makes another sound, and he pulls back. She chases his mouth, and he puts a finger to her lips.

“She’s hot and ready tonight, Yuri.”

“I won’t deny I’d like a go, friend, but you’ve been gone longer.” Yuri runs a finger along Byleth’s arm, tracing her shoulder, and tugs on the collar again.

“What are friends for if not to share?” Claude quirks a brow, and looks down at Byleth on his lap. She can already feel the heat quickening between her thighs, a tingling. “There’s enough to go around. More, really.” Claude swipes a thumb over her lips, and Byleth can’t keep the whimper hidden. “Sounds like she likes the idea.”

“Come here.” Yuri pats his own lap, and Claude nods his head fractionally in agreement. Byleth nearly scrambles onto Yuri, and he kisses her too, equally claiming but softer, almost sneakier, licking his way into her mouth with tiny brushes of his tongue, and she finds herself straddling his lap, one hand threaded into her hair.

“What do you think we should do with her, Yuri?” Claude leans back, adjusting himself slightly; Byleth can already see a promising bulge in his breeches. “Strip her down?”

“No point in clothing,” the other agrees. “But like I said, I’ve had my turn, and you’ve been off in Almyra. I’m willing to let you make the calls tonight. Share and share alike?”

Claude chuckles. “And when we met, I would never have thought you’d be so generous. Always keeping things to yourself. Everything a secret.”

“I share with my people.” Yuri runs a perfectly manicured fingertip down Byleth’s cheek, and she leans into it. “She’s very pretty, isn’t she?”

“I always forget just how beautiful.” Claude’s fingers brush along her back, over the tie at the back of her top. “Stand up and strip.”

“It’s cold,” she lies. “I don’t want to.”

“Up,” Yuri says, voice tipping from sweet to sharp. “You heard him. And no backtalk.”

“I like it here.” She drops herself down on Yuri, feeling the telltale press of his cock against his trousers. “Don’t want to.” And almost as an afterthought, “ _sir._ ”

Yuri grabs her chin in his hands, holding on it tightly, meeting her eyes with his own startlingly violet ones, until she turns away. He’s squeezing so hard it almost hurts, but not enough to bruise, just enough to make her inhale and know he means business tonight, and her breath hitches once. He smiles at that, dragging a thumb over her lower lip. “Good girl. Now, up.”

She stands, grudgingly. She really does like sitting on their laps, being petted and not having to think or do anything. Standing, after the day she’s had, is _effort_ and it means not being _touched_. She wants their hands all over her, all of them tumbled together in a pile.

“Strip,” Claude repeats, and she sees a little more of the demanding King in him, not quite so easy-going.

Byleth’s fingers reach up and back for the tie on her top, knowing how it makes her breasts push out when she does. She is pinned in place by green and violet eyes, both of them watching her closely as she unties the wrap and lets it fall in a silken mass to the floor. She is bare-breasted, and her nipples are already hard. Claude and Yuri both reach for a breast; Claude tweaks a nipple, Yuri rolls the other between his fingers, and she can feel the wetness between her thighs. They pull their hands back, enough to give her the movement she needs to pull down her shorts, kick them off to the side.

“All the way,” Yuri says, but his eyes are on the silk between her legs. “Wait - look at her, Claude. She’s nearly dripping.” He presses a hand against her mound and Byleth whines at the touch, the way his fingertips dance across her again. “She really did miss you. Didn’t you, pet?”

“I did, sir,” she says in a voice gone breathy, nothing like the Archbishop’s commanding tones. Claude smiles, the expression bright and sunny as the man himself.

“What did you miss? Tell me, sweetheart. What are you thinking about that’s got you so wet even Yuri’s noting it?”

“I missed _you_ ,” she says, and there’s a hitch that means it’s more than just the sex play, and Claude’s smile softens a little, just for a moment. She swallows. “Thinking about both of you - about how long it’s been since we’ve all been together. Sirs. About the two of you…”

“Go on.” Yuri gestures, motioning to her underwear. She hooks her thumbs into the sides and pulls it down until she’s standing bare as the day she was born, and both of them still fully dressed, down to their boots.

“About the two of you using me,” she continues, knowing somehow that perhaps she should feel shame about this, but doesn’t. It’s relief, knowing - saying it aloud, for them, and knowing how happy and relieved it makes them feel. Emotions are still hard, but these two sly, sneaky, tactical geniuses have been working on teaching her. And she’s no slouch with tactics herself: she knows what makes them happy. It’s why they all work so well together. “About not having to think, or decide, and just letting you have me.”

“She really is perfect,” Yuri says with satisfaction, and Claude can only nod his agreement.

Yuri bodily settles her on his lap, and Byleth is certain she’s going to leave a wet spot on him. She can feel his cock pressing up beneath the fabric of his pants, and her body hungers for it. He licks a stripe up the side of her neck, and kisses her again as one hand sneaks along her body from neck to navel. She makes a soft noise, almost a whine, as he roughly parts her thighs.

“So what’s first, do you think?” Claude’s fingers touch her bare legs for the first time, and there are three hands on her thighs and her body doesn’t know exactly what to do except to yield to them. “It’s been a while, but I don’t want to just go straight in.”

“You know what we haven’t done in awhile…” Yuri’s mouth twists and Byleth shudders at the promise of that smile. “We’ll get her on my face, and see how well she can please you while she’s at it, or if she gets too distracted and needs some punishment. That way you can enjoy her more thoroughly later.”

Byleth tries to push her thighs together, to keep them from trembling, but Claude and Yuri keep her split apart.

“Sounds good. You really do have a mind for tactics. There’s always a position in Almyra if you get bored here.” Claude’s voice is faintly teasing, and Byleth wonders - not for the first time - what the two of them get up to when she’s gone.

“That’s a fine offer, Your Majesty,” Yuri’s voice is laden with sarcasm, “but the only position I want right now is under this little thing. Bed,” he orders, and only then do her lovers release her. She walks slowly to the massive four-poster bed, hips swaying deliberately as she does.

They all settle into their new positions: Claude at one side, still fully dressed, and Yuri stretched out on the bed, having only discarded his boots. Byleth is balanced between them, straddling Yuri’s head and carefully tucking his hair close so she doesn’t kneel on it and risk hurting him. He chuckles, and she can feel his body shake with it. She looks up to Claude, and he leans down enough to kiss her again, harder and deeper and more demanding, hooking one finger into the collar around her neck and pulling her up to him. Below her, Yuri’s hands grab her ass, hold her in place, and she is suddenly strung out between the two of them.

Yuri’s mouth presses against the wet folds of her cunt and she moans into Claude’s mouth,feeling one of his hands drop down her body, squeeze at first one breast then the other, and then he finally releases her once she’s almost dizzy from lack of air. Yuri has just been kissing her, close-mouthed and teasing, the barest brushes of his tongue between parted lips. Byleth lowers herself slowly, Yuri’s hands guiding her to where he wants her, and the angle is just awkward enough that it will be a little tiny torment for her.

Her fingers work at the sash wrapped around his waist, folding it up very carefully. The one time she dropped it in her haste to strip him bare, he’d spanked her so hard that it had stung clear through her next day of audiences; it had been impossible to sit comfortably. She places the sash almost reverently beside her on the bed. Yuri is busy between her legs, mouth wider, the flat blade of his tongue making long, lazy swipes along her sex, as if he’s merely warming up.

“Good girl,” Claude praises her, and she makes a tiny huff of pleasure, reaching into the quilted trousers. Her hand curls around his cock and she pulls it out, thinking again how good this will feel, the satisfaction of watching, feeling, both of them be happy. She wraps her mouth around him and hears Claude’s exhalation, feels him put a hand on her head. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

She makes a muffled sound of agreement, and as if that’s the cue he’s been waiting for, Yuri sets himself to going down on her in earnest. He holds her positioned just so, and even as Byleth feels the weight of Claude heavy on her tongue, Yuri is parting her folds with his fingers and adding them, too, to the mix. She has to control herself, and as she swallows back the urge to grit her teeth and whine, the movements of her mouth draw another moan from Claude. He tugs gently on her hair, urging her to movement, and then Byleth is gone.

She is sandwiched between the two of them, tactics and logistics gone from her head entirely in favor of the mouth and hands between her legs and the cock thrusting in and out of her mouth. Claude is awfully quiet, and usually he can’t, won’t, be quiet - something must be wrong and she wants him happy, whining softly - whether it’s Yuri’s fingers across her cunt or the thought of not knowing Claude well enough to make sure he’s happy, she doesn’t know. She leans forward, trying to take more of him in her mouth, one hand making a ring at the base and tugging along his spit-slick length with whatever she doesn’t have between her lips. Her tongue circles the head of his cock, the tip tracing the vein that throbs along the underside, and she swallows down the spit and salty-bitter taste of his precome.

Yuri finds her clit with his tongue and she whimpers, gives a full-body shudder, freezing in place as the pool of desire low in her body begins to spread out along her spine, down into her legs and up into her chest. He is good with his tongue, very good, and every flick and tweak makes her whine - until Claude’s hand is tugging at her head again.

“You might be winning, Yuri,” Claude says in a voice far too controlled. “She’s getting distracted.”

Yuri says something, muffled by Byleth’s cunt, and she’s certain he did it deliberately just to make the vibrations pour through her and stimulate the nerves. She tries to ignore him - in vain - and focus on Claude, the cock in her mouth and how much she wants to show Claude she missed him, how much pleasure she wants to give him. Hands, tongue, hollowing her cheeks and sucking in - Byleth employs every trick she’s ever learned, almost losing her balance as she shifts her hand and his cock drives further back in her mouth, almost to her throat, as she reaches to cup his balls.

“That’s better,” Claude sighs, looking down at her and meeting her eyes, his face not quite so stern, back to the shining golden cheer. “You look so good down there, mouth all swollen around my dick. Such a pretty mouth. Are you sure I can’t just take _both_ of you with me to Almyra?” He looks happy; that pleasing him pleases her, and she wriggles with satisfaction against Yuri’s tongue. His fingers begin working in and out of her, one finger working its way inside as she sucks on Claude. Her eyes are on Claude’s face, looking for the signs of orgasm, on his body, though much of it is still hidden beneath his clothes. She feels him twitch in her mouth, and she swallows down another mouthful of spit and precome. His eyes narrow to thin green glints, his too-pretty mouth hangs open, lax. He begins indolently thrusting between her lips, his hands knotting in her hair, taking control from her. Byleth tries her best to keep him happy, tongue and lips and suction all working in harmony.

His pace increases, and he says something to Yuri, but she can’t focus enough to pay attention, savoring the way he feels in her mouth. Whatever it is makes Yuri laugh, mouth puckered tight across her clit and making it vibrate, buzzing with delight. She moans, loud and wanton, and grind her hips down on Yuri’s face. It nets her a stinging slap on the ass, the reminder that Yuri is the one in control now - not her. Claude’s hips push towards her with greater speed until he’s fucking her face far more than she’s giving him a blow job, and Yuri keeps pumping his fingers in and out of her almost in rhythm with the cock. Claude’s hips suddenly stutter and his cock jerks against her tongue, filling her mouth with his come. She swallows steadily, hand curling around his cock until he’s finished, and then licks him clean.

She pulls off him with an audible pop!, and beneath her Yuri’s fingers keep working, driving in and out, his tongue circling and pressing against her clit. He enjoys this, too, and she settles a little further down on his face, hears the noise of satisfaction he makes. Yuri seals his mouth around her clit and sucks, hard, as three fingers plunge inside her, scissoring her open, and she shakes with pleasure as he draws an orgasm from her, and she’s grateful he pulled out because her teeth are clamped together and that would have been bad.. But Claude is there to hold her up, and to look own at her with a half-smirk.

“You’ve wrecked her, Yuri,” he says as the other man slides out from beneath Byleth. “Look at her. You’ve done her in.”

“Those lips aren’t my fault,” Yuri counters, and Byleth can see his face shining with her wetness. “But I’ll use them, if you’re done.”

“Have at.” Byleth feels the dip in the mattress as Claude settles himself on the bed, and Yuri moves around to stand in front of her. Claude only deigns to peel off his boots, letting his cock lay, softening, on his trousers. He flicks his eyes up to Yuri. “We’ll see if she does a better job on you than me.”

“Spankings if she does?”

“Or if she doesn’t.” Claude’s mouth hangs in that half-grin, and Byleth pulls her thighs together at the twitch in her loins. Yuri’s cock hangs before her and she leans forward, but he pulls back.

“You still good, pet?” His voice is startlingly considerate.

“I am, sir.”

“Should we fuck you, when he’s ready again?” Yuri watches her, eyes bright with mischief. She nods, and he shakes his head. “Use your words, friend.”

“Yes. I want you to fuck me. Both of you at once. I want you in me, until I can’t think straight. Until you’re happy.” She can see both of them brighten at that, and she knows she’s said the right words, that both of them are happy, and that she is satisfied with that. Only after she’s been so explicit does Yuri step back forward, and allow her to take him in her mouth. She shifts her position to a more evenly balanced hands and knees, without worrying about someone beneath her. She meets his eyes - she can tell he loves it when she does, and it is not long at all until she feels something behind her. Claude, pushing her thighs apart, taking a position between them, the head of his cock brushing against her still-swollen sex. He’s hard again, she thinks, followed by a wave of pleasure at the idea of both of them filling her, using her, simultaneously. The King of Almyra and the Underground Lord, the Archbishop of Seiros slung between them.

Claude pushes in with no more warning than that and lands a firm smack on her ass as he does, the sting hot and sharp and exhilarating. She moans around Yuri’s cock as she is filled from both ends, sealed between her lovers, and it is bliss. Yuri bucks his hips toward her, a gentle reminder of her role, when she stays still too long.

“You’re right. She’s getting too distracted. We should do this more, remind her how to take care of us both. Too little time with only one of us.” Yuri sighs. “Perhaps it will need to be a political visit to Almyra, once your time here is over.”

“Sounds good to me.” Byleth can feel Claude driving into her, over and over and over again, the smack of thighs against thighs, the way he bottoms out every few thrusts, reminding them both what it’s like to fill her. “You got her nice and wet for me. Thank you.” His voice has an undertone to it, like there’s something he’s after, but he doesn’t quite have it yet.

“What are - _ah_ \- friends for?” His sentence is fragmented by pleasure, and he brushes a loose strand of Byleth’s hair away from her face. He doesn’t lose his composure often, and she’s proud she managed to make him. Her tongue works along his length, different but just as satisfying as Claude. She is swollen-lipped and pulls him almost out all the way, working him with one hand to give her lips a brief reprieve. Claude smacks her ass again, harder, grunting as he does. She wriggles, pushes back, then jerks forward almost enough to make him slip out from her. Another slap lands stinging on her.

“None of that.” A third swat and that one does sting, and it’s just the right side of rough to make her body twitch. “I want to see you make him happy,” Claude says, letting out another groan of pleasure. “She’s a good girl, Yuri. But it looks like she might need more discipline. Here I thought you would be the strict one.” His hand settle on her hips, and she rocks back against him, body hungry. They are always the right side of rough, Yuri jerking her hair and Claude’s blows on her body just the type to make her breathing harsh and uneven and make her wish for something to grind her clit against. Claude takes pity on her, one hand curving under her hips and finding that too-sensitive nub, and she grinds her hips against it as he snaps into her. He lets her bring herself to a near-frantic crest before pulling his hand away.

He pulls out, and she feels Yuri draw away at the same time, and then Claude’s hand is back and he and Yuri slide into her, fill her up entirely, simultaneously. Claude’s attention on her clit and the two of them working in harmony make her body twitch. She can focus just enough to hear Yuri speaking again, tries to listen. He’s talking to her, giving encouraging words - how good she looks between them, how beautiful she is being fucked, how happy she makes them both. How pretty she is wrapped around their cocks, grinding herself on Claude.

One tug of her hair, another swat on her ass, and she tips over the edge into orgasm, body clenching and spasming around Claude, sucking hard at Yuri, letting out a low and muffled cry as her body is wracked with ecstasy. They both keep moving as she twitches around them, carrying her along as she comes, until she’s back in her own head again.

Yuri spills himself in her mouth without warning, and she swallows greedily - not that he’s left her much choice, his grip hard on the back of her head, holding her in place. Claude hasn’t let up behind her, and she moans again around Yuri, feeling Claude driving himself into her in an increasingly frantic pace. She begins to push back, Yuri’s cock still in her mouth, and feels him go with her. She clenches her inner muscles as she begins to tongue Yuri clean, feeling him twitch and jerk at every movement. Claude’s breathing is ragged behind her, and she feels his fingers dig into her hips, hard and rough and holding her firmly in place. She knows they will leave a bruise tomorrow, but it’s the kind of bruise she’ll be happy with.

There’s a wordless cry from behind her and Claude’s hips snap once-twice-thrice as he buries himself inside her as deep as he can go, and she can feel the pulse of his cock inside her as he comes for the second time. He drapes himself half over her back, sucking a mark into one of her shoulders as his chest heaves with exertion. She wriggles back against him, listening to the sharp intake of breath.

“She’s wasted on you,” he says lazily to Yuri, hand trailing down her side.

“Wasted on any one person alone,” Yuri agrees, and he slides himself out of Byleth’s mouth. His warm presence disappears from in front of her, but Claude remains behind, as if he’s trapped in her. A few moments later, Yuri returns with warm, damp cloths, violet eyes dancing with mirth, and stripped down out of the rest of his clothes. Claude pulls himself out of her reluctantly and she cannot help the dismayed whine from her throat as he does, earning a chuckle and another swat. The three of them begin to clean up - Byleth wiping down Yuri first, and when she turns to clean Claude he, too, is naked, all burnished by the sun. Then the both of them clean Byleth, tender and gentle, until the three of them are tangled up in the middle of the Archbishop’s bed in a haze of satiated desire.

“I don’t think that’s what they expected when I said I was going to my chambers to rest,” Byleth murmurs, curving herself into Yuri’s chest while Claude runs his fingers along her side and spine, tracing the gentle curve.

“And how are you now?” His voice is a little lower now, without the undertone of hunger in it. Satisfied.

“Better,” she says, one hand reaching behind her to brush along him, even as she kisses Yuri’s sternum. “Not stressed. This was what I needed. Thank you both for taking care of me.”

“Taking care of _her,_ ” Claude scoffs, sucking another mark into her other shoulder, and they all chuckle. “I won’t be able to move for a week.”

“It’s a good thing we didn’t have this before the war,” Yuri says, fingers tracing Byleth’s cheek, “or it would have been lost. I would have dragged you both down to the Abyss with me and we would never leave bed.”

“We’d have to leave some time,” Byleth points out, yawning. “For food, at least. And sword practice. And to change the sheets.”


End file.
